The Blind Friendship
by WriterGalB
Summary: Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson are Goode High" populars". They're worst enemies, but after 8 years of constant pranks, fights, and competitions, enough is enough. When they are " randomly" assigned dates on a new chat website, a friendship blossoms. Will Percy and Annabeth finally become a couple? Or will the friendship crumble? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my story. My friend came up with the idea, and I changed it to be PJO. I love to update from my phone so I'll be doing more stories. Sorry it's short!**

**I don't own PJO or HoO**

** The Blind Friendship **

Seconds before Mrs. Garrets yells action, I am bombarded by a flurry of brushes, powders, and makeup, all necessary if I don't want my my face to look like a penny. Mrs. G quickly notices and shoos the makeup people, then starts to countdown . Her fingers follow her words, and pretty soon she's mouthing one and pointing at me to start. Everyone goes quiet. Everyone is as still as stones, except my campaign manager Thalia, who is crouched next to the camera, shuffling through my que cards, obviously trying to find something.

This is just another key component that proves Thals doesn't know me as well as a best friend since kindergarten should. Sure, she knows my favorite color and sport, the basics icebreaker questions, but other than that, she's a stranger. Thalia doesn't know I want to be an architect, or that my I.Q. is higher then Hilary Clinton's. She has no clue that my Dad's name is Frederick, or that I am 30% Greek, and it's pretty obvious she doesn't know I memorized my monologue a week ago, seeing that she thinks I need que cards.

The guy manning the camera mimes snapping his fingers, and I realize I haven't started yet. I recover in seconds a give a smile that belongs in a cheesy infomercial; as fake as packaged cheese . " Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase", I start," and as many of you already know, I'm running for President this year. I hope to be the first sophomore president, and I will work hard to make this a great year".

"The first thing that comes to many minds is competition. But I don't care who wins or loses. I'm only in it -" I stop short. There on the paper, where the words," for fun" were, there is a distinctive scrawl crossing it out and replacing my words with ," to prove Percy's awesome!"

Wow. Just wow. If he thinks he can do this he's wrong . But still, I'm mad that Thalia let this happen. He is her cousin. So I wrap up my speech with ," Vote for me! Now to Julie Kramer, with the weather ." Mrs. G dismisses me, and I grab Thalia and stalk out the door . " That was great", she says, not looking up from her clipboard. " But next time, don't smile like your introducing Trendy Top. It looks weird". I pull down her clipboard and pull the cards out from under the clip, then shove them in her face. After taking a moment to register the note, her face gets as red as a tomato and she balls her fists." Percy Jackson" she growls. I nod. "Percy Jackson"

Percy Jackson is an athlete, a hottie. And a player. He's also snobbish rude and annoying, and has an odd obsession with torturing me. Percy has always been more popular then I am . At first, I didn't mind. As long as I had lots of friends, I was cool. But then came the charts. One day in forth grade, I reached inside my desk to get a pencil , and came out with a Manila envelope that was about to explode. Filled to them brim with essays, charts, and graphs about how popular he was. Bottom line? Percy Jackson is a self absorbed idiot.

**Sorry Percy's OOC. Review!re-view, re-view , re-view!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I really don't have any ideas for this story anymore. Iolive the reviews I got, but honestly, this story isn't good. Anyone following, please keep following, because new stories willcome out soon. I live anyone who reviewed , but I have no ideas on what to do. So I'm going on hiatus for this story, but I will be back. In the mean time I'm writing what I think is a great story, and will still be onfanfic **

**- Luv Y'all**

** WriterGalB**


End file.
